Recently, various methods of treating skins have been developed to prevent skin aging. Among them, the most typical one is a massage therapy using a material that is beneficial to a skin and includes skin nutrients.
Such a massage therapy for the skin provides an epidermis layer of the skin with nutrients to keep the skin glowing. However, the effect of the massage therapy may not be continued for a long time, and thus there is a disadvantage that regular treatments are required. Further, since the high priced liquid drug has to be used in large quantities, and thus high cost is required.
Another method that is widely used is a manual method that injects a liquid drug into the skin using a syringe or the like. For example, a medical treatment named a “meso therapy” has been introduced in fields of a cellulite, a skin beauty care, a cosmetic surgery, etc. The meso therapy may use a meso-gun to directly inject a liquid drug where various components are mixed into a portion that requires the treatment through fine needles. However, this method consumes a large amount of the liquid drug, and thus high cost is required. Further, ill-effects may occur according to constitutional characteristics of persons, and the skin may be affected adversely.
Still another method has been used which indirectly transfers a high frequency wave or the like from an epidermis layer of a skin to a dermis layer of the skin. However, since the high frequency wave is indirectly provided to the dermis layer through the epidermis layer, this method does not have a large-effect. Further, this method also requires regular treatments, and thus is inconvenient and costly.
Most of conventional methods of treating skins for anti-aging may massage the skin by supplying the nutrients, may apply the liquid drug to the skin, or may provide an indirect stimulus to the skin to prevent skin aging. However, as described above, these conventional methods may not be continued for a long time, may require the high cost because of the consumption of the large amount of the liquid drug, and may cause the ill-effects in some cases.